Fallen Times
by x.HiiDDeN.WiiNgS.x
Summary: It's the end of days and the Winchesters need help. Which comes in the form of Alex, the daughter of Lucifer. She now fights alongside the Winchester brothers, though the war is between her family and she must choose or die herself. Spoilers Season 4&5.
1. Prolouge

Flames.

Heat.

Fire.

Blood.

Screams.

Hell.

Her.

A startled Dean sprung up in bed, sweating and gasping for air trying to get the screams of those innocent people out of his head. He was shook out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Dean, Dean. Man, you okay?" Sam asked looking over at his brother shocked by the state of him.

"Oh.. Yeah Sammy. I'm good" Dean replied lying back down and turning away from his brother, ashamed to be seen in this state.

"You sure? You look-" Sam asked again only to get cut-off by Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a walk." Dean replied sliding out of the bed and putting on his pants and shirt, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the impala, he left without another word, leaving Sam staring sadly at the closed door before lying back down and trying to get the images of his terrified brother out of his head.

..

Dean was sitting in the impala driving aimlessly through the streets trying to get images of hell out of his head. He stopped the car and looked up to see the spiral of a church in front of him.

"I'm trying to forget about hell and where do I end up? In a church of course" He muttered to himself approaching the heavy iron-clad doors.

The church was completely empty the only light source being the many small candles stationed around the alter. Dean walked down the aisle, his footsteps echoing loudly through the quiet church. He took a seat in a pew near the front, bowing his head slightly, Dean Winchester done something he never thought he would do. He prayed.

_Dear God, _He thought, _I know I not your greatest believer. Hell I- Shit I can't say- Dam- Sorry. Anyway, these dreams, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight. Who pulled me out? Some big as- big demon? I just need help, please, I'm begging you here. Amen._

Dean opened his eyes not noticing the shadow in the dark watching him, wishing she could reveal herself but Castiel shot through her mind, making her stop. As if she called, he appeared.

"Soon Alex." He promised her gentle patting her shoulder.

"I know Cas. I just- Never mind, let's go" She murmured softly.

The soft whooshing of air could be heard as the Angels above spread their wings and took flight. At the noise, Dean looked up, seeing nothing he sighed, putting it down to his over tired mind.

With one last look around, he stood quietly and made his way back to the door.

_Good luck, Dean Winchester, _The quiet whispering in the wind caused him to freeze momentarily. Putting it down to his imagination, he left the chapel and headed back to Bobby's. All the while never noticing the angel watching him from a distance.


	2. Welcome To Destiny

**Sorry about not updating in so long but I've had a crazy summer. Please Review.**

**Hope you like the latest instalment of Fallen Time's. **

Dean leaned against the table staring as his shot gun waiting for the big badass who dragged him outta hell to show his slimly face. While waiting everything that had happened since he came back was flowing through his mind. The dreams, the diner, Pamela's eyes and most importantly Sam. Dean noticed a lot of changes in his brother the short time he was back. _Sure, he didn't expect him to be skipping around singing show tones_. Dean sighed lowly and shook his head as if he could physically shake the thoughts away.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" He questioned Bobby raising his head. The look was enough to portray Bobbys'annoyance to Dean.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Before Bobby could reply the roof starts to rattle and Bobby and Dean Stand tall by the back of the warehouse aiming their guns towards the door.

The doors bust open and in walked a handsome man in a suit. He does not slow as he strides forward even when Dean and Bobby open fire on him, the bullets obviously having no effect.

As lights shatter while he approaches Dean and Bobby keep firing and Alex waiting in the shadows for the right moment sighs at the events transpiring below.

As Castiel got closer Dean grabbed Ruby's knife.

"Who are you?" He questioned watching Castiel carefully.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel answered a monotone voice, making Alex above sigh again at the situation.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean replied sarcastically raising Ruby's knife and plunging it into Castiel's chest.

He simply looked down unconcerned and pulled out the knife dropping it onto the floor with ease. Behind him, Bobby attacks' without looking, he grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around. He touched Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground.

Alex took this as her chance and dropped down landing on the balls of her feet. Righting herself she spoke, "We need to talk Dean, alone.".


	3. Stealing My Thunder

Alex watched Dean bend down to check on Bobby, but she also saw the recognition cross his face when he saw her.

"He Alive" She said.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned looking at both Alex and Castiel.

"I believe we've met before Dean, but I never did tell you my name. I'm Alex and this is Castiel." She answered pointing at Castiel.

"Well that's great but I meant what are ye?" Dean bit out sarcastically.

"I'm an angel of the Lord" Castiel spoke proudly.

"And I'm to be continued" Alex spoke with a smirk in her voice and on her face.

Dean lips twitched at the comment before he responded to Castiels statement.

"Get the hell outta here there's no such thing" Dean stated.

"This is your problem Dean. You have no faith" Castiel replied.

Lightening flashed through out the room and Castiel's wings appeared stretching out from his back covering the whole wall. The lightening stopped and the wings disappeared.

"See, this is why I don't like going places with you. You always steal my thunder" Alex muttered to Castiel as he merely regarded her with a neutral expression.

"Some angel you are, you burned that poor women's eyes out" Dean stated, ignoring Alex's little comment.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." Castiel muttered guilt in his voice.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Dean Said sarcastically eliciting a small giggle from Alex.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel spoke lowly.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked.

"This? This is... a vessel." Castiel answered pulling at his coat.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked harshly.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel answered.

"And I am one hundred percent natural" Alex spoke up wearing a crooked smile.

The statement earning a smirk from Dean before her turned serious again.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean aimed his attention to Castiel again.

"I told you" Castiel said a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" He asked.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Alex spoke up.

"Not in my experience." Dean muttered.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Alex asked.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked quietly.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." Castiel answered gravely before disappearing.

Alex looked towards Dean with a smile. "Come on, let's get your friend outta here".

**Do you think I should continue? Review.**


	4. Call Me Back

**Hey Guys This Is Sorta Just a Filler Chapter While I Work On The Next One **

"I'm sorry about this Cas tends to have a flair for the dramatics" Alex said while reaching down to put one of Bobby's arm around her shoulders.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" She asked Dean who bent down quickly and grabbed Bobby's other arm.

"Do you remember me?" Alex asked quietly while they carried Bobby out to the Impala.

"Yeah" Dean uttered the one word in a husky voice that was filled with confusion and sadness.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but what Cas said was the truth Dean. God has work for you and-" Alex told Dean while laying Bobby in the back seat but looked towards the sky with a sigh.

"I gotta go but if you need me just use this" She said handing him a black woven bracelet before she too disappeared.

"Wanna tell me how to use it before you fly away" he muttered to nobody while he slid the bracelet on his wrist.

In the living room of a house, focus is on the t.v, which starts to flicker, a lady is sleeping on the couch. The lights of the house flicker and the woman's eyes open. She sits up, looking alarmed, and when she exhales a white smoke comes from her mouth. She walks to a cupboard and starts pulling out weapons as the phone rings.

"Hey, it's Olivia. I'm not in. Leave a message." The machine answered.

"Olivia, it's Bobby.

Call me back, would you?" The voice on the machine began.

Olivia pulled out an EMS reader which started beeping and flashing, she looked around and cocked her gun, walking around the apartment.

"I got something big. I could use your help." The voice on the machine continued.

Olivia walked around the room, her gun cocked, suddenly she heard a noise and a thin, tall man appeared beside her. He's battered and bruised. She looked shocked.

"You!" She exclaimed.

Olivia shot some rounds as she ran away from the ghost. She pulled out a bag of salt and covered a doorway entrance with it. The ghost appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry." She said.

She stepped backwards, where a blonde beat up woman appeared, and grabbed Olivia around the throat, strangling her. Olivia screamed as the room went black.

**Please Review.**


	5. Heritage

Alex stood around the corner from Bobby's library listening to Sam and Dean argue.

"Well then tell me what else it could be." Sam said to Dean.

"Look all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean replied clearly frustrated with the conversation.

"Believe me Cas did not grope you. He's a little too prudish for that." Alex stated walking round the corner and into Bobby's library.

Alex saw Sam who was on her right pick up Ruby's knife and plunge it into her back.

"No" Dean shouted, panic flitting across his face as he took a step forward.

"You just stabbed me in the back Sam. How…cliché" Alex stated in a monotone voice while reaching up and extracting the knife from her back.

"Nice knife" she muttered before aiming the knife at Sam's head and throwing it at him where it landed in the wall a inch beside his face.

"Your not even bleeding" Dean Spoke shock colouring his tone as the stared at her back.

"Remember when I said my story was to be continued" Alex spoke turning to face Dean. At his nod she continued, "Well, I probably should continue. You better sit down for this" Alex muttered leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms.

"No interruptions okay," at their nods she continued, "Here goes nothing. I'm gonna be blunt, my dad's Lucifer, The Devil, etcetera, etcetera. He impregentnated my biological mother, don't ask how. When upstairs found out they weren't to happy. So, when I was born they gave me to some happy, Christian family." She smirked recalling her adopted parents, "I believe I was seven when I first met Cas but I also met Azazel around the same time. I was told the truth about my heritage and I began learning about every single supernatural creature that ever existed and I also learned the bible inside and out. When I was thirteen I started the physical training. I learned how to shoot, use knifes. You name it I can use it." Alex smirked seeing three faces full of shock staring back at her, "On my eighteenth birthday I was told to pick a side my fathers or Gods. I picked Gods and became a hunter. Which is what I've been doing until all this bullshit started going down and now here I am." She concluded smiling at Bobby, Dean and Sam.

"Why should we believe you?" Questioned Dean with suspicion in his voice.

"You just going to have to believe me cause I'm pretty sure it isn't on my birth certificate." Alex bit back sarcastically.

"Look" She sighed turning around and lifting up the back of her top revealing as mass of grey swirls and designs that started at her shoulders and travelled down her lower back in the shape of wings with streaks of bright blue interwoven through them.

"Is that a tattoo?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"No, I got them on my eighteenth birthday" Alex answered turning around while fixing her top.

She looked up towards the ceiling and sighed, "I've got to go but remember what I said about the bracelet Dean". And with that and a gentle lapping of wind she disappeared.

…

Alex appeared in a deserted park and turned to face the man who called her here.

"What do you want Uriel?" She questioned in a harsh voice.

"You disobeyed direct orders-" He began but was soon interrupted.

"Orders?" She spoke harshly, "I'm doing this as a favour to Michael. I have no orders and it would do you good to remember that". She spoke before once again flying away leaving behind a fuming angel bent on revenge.

**Please Review…..**


	6. 5AGallonGas Apocalypse

**Hope You Guys Like It,,**

**My Longest One Yet.**

Weapons drawn Bobby entered Olivia house Dean and Sam right behind also armed with guns.

"Olivia" Sam called out shutting the door and following Dean and Bobby into the main room. All three stopped short as they saw Olivia's mangled body lying in a heap on the floor.

"Bobby, Bobby" Dean called after him as he stormed out of the room.

"Salt-Line" Sam said crossing over it and heading towards the body.

Sam and Dean looked around the room trying to divert their eyes from the hunters body on the floor.

"EMF. Olivia was rocking the EMF meter" Dean said picking it up and holding it out towards Sam.

"Spirit activity" Sam agreed nodding.

"Yeah, on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person" Dean muttered looking down at the gapping hole in Olivia's chest.

Dean and Sam both looked towards the main room as the heard Bobby's heavy footsteps approaching, as he rounded the corner phone in hand.

"Bobby, you alright?" Dean asked concern creeping into his tone.

"I called some hunters nearby.." Bobby answered ignoring Dean's question.

"Good we could use their help" Dean muttered, once again looking down.

"..Except they ain't answering their phones either" Bobby continued wearily.

"Something up, huh?" Sam questioned swallowing the lump that had started to form in his throat.

"You think" Bobby answered in a monotone before leaving the room.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were all in the library. Bobby was looking over a book while Sam and Dean were Discussing their previous encounters with Meg, Hendrickson and the two little girls.

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam questioned .

"Not just know. People that we couldn't save. Hey I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't think so" Sam replied.

"It was like a-a mark on her hand- Almost like a brand" Dean stated outlining the design on his own hand using his fingers.

"I saw a mark, too. On Hendrickson" Sam suddenly said remembering.

"What did it look like?" Bobby questioned, looking up from the book interested.

"Uh, paper?" Sam asked, accepting the paper from Bobby he muttered a quick "Thanks", before he stared to draw the mark.

"That's it" Dean said examining the drawing that Sam held out to him.

Sam handed the paper to Bobby who stared at it for a moment before talking.

"I may have seen this before," Bobby said before the lights flickered and crackling could be heard, "We gotta move, follow me" Bobby said gathering up some books.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Sam asked grabbing a book.

"Some place safe, you idjit" Bobby muttered casting Sam a look before leaving the room.

"Bobby, is this.." Sam trailed off as they looked around the vault like room in Bobby's basement.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost proof" Bobby stated proudly.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I had a weekend off" Bobby shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bobby" Dean spoke up looking around the room in wonder.

"What?" Bobby asked looking at him.

"You're awesome" Dean stated facing him with a smile.

"See, this is why I can't get behind god" Dean stated while he sat at a table beside Sam making iron rounds.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned looking at him oddly.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - Just random, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people Are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean ranted crushing the salt harder than necessary.

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-Foot pole", Bobby muttered, "Found it" he said louder.

"What?" Sam questioned looking towards him.

"The symbol you saw - - The brand on the ghosts... yeah? Mark of the witness" Bobby answered Sam.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - They were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose." Bobby replied darkly.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful It left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy." Booby said.

"Wait, wait. What-What book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked cutting in.

"Well, the widely distributed version's Just for tourists, you know. But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign, boys" Bobby said regret clear in his eyes to be the bearer of bad news.

"A sign of what?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"The apocalypse." Said a soft voice from behind, causing all three men to quickly turn and raise their guns.

"What stabbing me wasn't enough? Now you're gonna shoot me too?" The voice questioned with a slight teasing note.

"Alex, you nearly gave us a heart attack" Dean said lowering his gun, as did Bobby and Sam.

"Anyway-" Alex tried to start but she was soon cut off.

"Where the hell were you? We nearly died and this stupid freaking bracelet didn't work. I thought you were meant to be helping us" Dean questioned furiously, anger flashing in his eyes as he took a threatening step towards the brunette beauty.

"Now you listen to me, Dean Winchester. If it was deadly I would've been here within a second. But obliviously you're still alive and breathing, which can be taken either good or bad. But I am not a lapdog you can order around and I'm not going to come just because you call. This war is worldwide, you're not the only one in this. Got that?" She snarled her eyes flashing a dangerously bright blue.

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-A-Gallon-Gas apocalypse?" Dean questioned going back to the question beforehand.

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker." Alex spoke up, while wondering around the room.

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked looking towards Alex for an answer.

"Road trip. Grand canyon, star trek experience. Bunny ranch." Dean stated earning a smirk from Alex, a frown from Bobby and Sam's infamous 'bitchface'.

"First things first. - How about we survive our friends out there? Great." Bobby suggested.

"Any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgment day?" Dean questioned.

"It's a spell" Bobby said indicating to the book in front of him, "To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work…"

"Should . Great" Sam muttered sarcastically.

"...if i translate it correctly. I think i got everything we need here at the house." Bobby continued, ignoring Sam.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean questioned.

"So, you thought your luck was gonna start now All of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire. " Alex muttered eyes never reading the book she was reading.

All heads swirled in her direction, looking at her with questioning looks. Feeling their stare she raised her head, "What?" She asked.

"How did you know about the spell and our luck?" Sam questioned.

She simply raised an eyebrow at him and he muttered a "never mind".

"The fireplace in the library will work", she stated closing the book and putting it down on a table, "Come on, lets go". She said walking towards the door.

"Hey" Dean called and she turned around just in time to catch the shotgun he had tossed in her direction.

"Thanks" She said, sending him a smile as she cocked her gun.

**Please Review**


	7. I don't do chick flick moments

**Sorry It's Been So Long,,**

**Enjoy..**

**I skipped on a bit so it's after all the ghosts are gone.**

Alex let out a low sigh as she sat outside Bobby's house gazing up at the sky. She heard the quiet creak of the door as it opened and the muffled bang as whoever it was tried to keep quiet.

"Hi" she spoke softly not wanting to disturb the quiet night.

"Hey" he said just as quietly, taking a seat beside Alex and looking at her while she kept her eye's towards the sky.

"Thanks' about before" he said awkwardly, "You, uh, you saved my life." He muttered the last bit eliciting a smirk and side-way's look form Alex.

They fell back into a comfortable silence looking up and marvelling at the sky.

"I'm sorry".

Dean thought he was hearing things at first until he saw Alex staring straight at him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I should have got you out of there sooner" she whispered averting her eyes. He caught onto her train of thought quickly and immediately felt bad.

"Hey look at me", he spoke catching her eye before continuing, "I don't do chick flick moments but I guess I owe you one. Thank you Alex. If it wasn't for you I would've gave in a lot sooner. However small you think it was, you really helped me. Here", he spoke as he took of his silver ring and placed it in her palm, he closed his palm over hers. "You ever need me you just use this ring" She looked sown at the ring and took of her cross necklace and added the ring to it. She re-clasped her necklace and turned to smile at Dean before cocking her head slightly to the right.

"You have to go" Dean stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, but thanks, really" She replied grabbing hold of the ring.

"If you need me-" Alex said before being interrupted by Dean, "-use the bracelet" he continued.

He looked down at the black leather bracelet around his wrist, hearing the gently lapping of wind he looked up only to be met with an empty space.

.~.

Alex appeared in the abandoned warehouse and looked around to see which angel called her here. Hearing a slight creak and turned around only to be met with an angel's knife piercing her stomach. A blinding white pain spread out from the wound causing Alex to drop to her knee's. Gasping, she looked up only to be met with a pair of familiar bright blue eyes glaring at her.

"You've disobeyed orders again. It's time you learned your place." The gravely voice spoke harshly, a cruel smile curving his pale, chapped lips.

"Cas" Alex chocked out in disbelief.


	8. I Don't Remeber

**Hey...**

**I'm soooo sorry i haven't updated in soo long but i kinda just lost my inspiration but now its back...**

**By the way my last chapter "I'm soo sorry" has been deleted and replaced with this as i think this works better so enjoy  
**

* * *

"What the hell Cas?" Alex questioned as Cas slowly walked around her.

"Like I said you disobeyed orders. You must be punished" Castiel spoke, casually spinning the Angels blade stained with blood in his hand.

Alex subconsciously pulled at the rope binding her hands together as she thought over Castiels previous statement. _There was something off about it, hell there was something of about him_, she thought. She looked up at Cas to see him staring down at him with a smirk spread across his face.

"Wait…Disobeyed orders…Uriel" She growled out her eyes flashing dangerously as she pulled at the ropes.

"Took you long enough" He chuckled.

"What the hell did you do to Castiel?" She asked slowly with barely concealed fury.

"Oh…He's busy. You know, we're at war and it's dangerous for an angel with an unfit vessel out there" He taunted crouching down to her level and running the blade lightly across her cheek.

"It would be even worse stuck in here with me" She replied staring him right in the eye's.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" He asked leaning closer.

"Cause at least he has a chance" She spoke to him a low voice smirking.

He stood up quickly. Alex lowered her eyes for a moment looking back up to see his foot aiming for her head before she slumped to the side unconscious.

.~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

"So what's your plan exactly? Beat the crap outta me until I become obedient? Cause if that's the plan we are gonna be here for awhile" Alex said staring at Uriel who was pacing up and down impatiently. "You're waiting for someone aren't you?" Alex questioned, sitting up slightly from her position against the wall.

"You're somebody's bitch" Alex said snickering.

Before she could register her back was slammed against the wall her feet dangling at least 10 inches above the ground with a angel killing knife pressed against her stomach.

"Oh..I wouldn't do that. Wouldn't wanna disobey your boss would you?" She questioned mockingly.

He breathed out harshly dropping her to the floor where she barely managed to avoid hitting her head.

"So, who exactly is your boss? Angel? Demon?" Alex questioned righting herself.

He ignored her so she continued trying to agitate him.

"I'm thinking demon" Alex commented off-handily, which got his attention.

"I, unlike you, would never betray my family" Uriel hissed approaching her swiftly with the knife raised.

"I thought we agreed no harm would come to her", a deep voice sounded from behind Uriel.

Alex looked as Uriel quickly dropped his hand and spun around, bowing his head.

"Great. Now if there's no harm intended why don't you come over here and untie me." Alex growled sliding her back up the wall until she was standing.

"Now I'm afraid I can't. You see, you have information I need and if I untie you you'll probably run" The voice spoke up again.

Alex squinted her eyes trying to see his face but all she got was a blur. She had been hit in the head one to many times and she could feel a blackness elope her mind, she tried to open her mouth to retort but it seemed her brain had stopped listening to her. She knew her knee's gave way but she didn't feel the pain of hitting of ground. She heard light footsteps approach her and someone ran their hand lightly across her forehead.

"My daughter" was the last thing she heard before she gave up and let the darkness consume her.

…...

All she could feel was darkness, surrounding her, suffocating her. She tired to breath in but the air was stale and all she could take in came in short gasps. She felt her heart-rate accelerate as she spun around wildly looking for any source of light.

"Alex" a soft voice drawled. It's tone as dark as the place around her.

"Who are you?" she asked through stuttering breaths.

"That's not important right now." The voice spoke dismissively.

"Yeah, it sure as hell is. You better get me out of here now" She threatened though it sounding more like pleading as she could barely get the words out.

"You are weak" The voice spoke with a near tone of disappointment to it, "We'll have to fix that".

Before Alex could question she felt the darkness close in on her she could feel it spreading through her veins heading towards her grace. She fought against it using everything she had but soon the gasping breaths stop and she couldn't breathe at all. Her mind started to slow down. Just as she fell unconscious she felt the black wrap around her grace, giving it life, energy.

…...

Alex flew into an upright position pulling in gasping breaths as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Hey, calm down you're okay. Just breath."

She flashed her head to the right seeing Dean kneeling beside the bed she was sitting on.

"What happened?" she managed to get out when her breathing had calmed slightly.

"I was hoping you could tell me" He spoke softly gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I-I don't remember" Alex whispered looking at him with wild, panic filled eyes.

* * *

**Please Review...**


End file.
